It gets better
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: SPOILERS 3X02. RPF CrissColfer. A Darren le afecta el dolor de Kurt, pero Chris no puede ser afectado por ese dolor porque se volvería disfuncional, y porque él sabe cosas que Kurt no.


**Fandom: **Glee RPF  
><strong>Título:<strong> _It gets better_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Chris Colfer. Darren Criss. Los discursos de Chris Colfer deberían ser un personaje en mi historia.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> CrissColfer.  
><strong>Tabla: <strong>24 horas  
><strong>Tema:<strong> _#21hs. Ahuyentando las sombras_  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1974 palabras.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> SPOILERS DEL 3X02.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Este es mi fic-reacción a ese _cataclismo_ emocional que es _I'm unicorn_. Si, fic reacción con dos días de retraso porque el Quick no quería dejarme escribir esto. Para **michan_kitamura** y **mirita23**, por las toneladas de CrissColfer que les debo. Like always, universo de _Old Married Couple_.

* * *

><p>Cuando Chris llega de noche a su apartamento, después de una sesión de grabación con Lea agotadora y larguísima, pero insanamente entretenida, y satisfecho porque finalmente terminaron <em>Ding Dong, the witch is dead<em>, lo primero que le llama la atención al meter la llave en la cerradura es no escuchar a Darren canturreando del otro lado, pero se empieza a preocupar realmente cuando abre la puerta propiamente y no lo golpea una ráfaga de olor a comida recién preparada.

Entra en la sala con cuidado, y encuentra las luces tenues, y Darren, recostado boca abajo en el sillón, lo recibe levantando apenas un brazo, cuando por regla general corre a sus brazos desde la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y debe ser una de las siete señales del Apocalipsis, porque Chris está seguro que el día que a Darren se le acabe la energía, se apagará también el sol.

Cuelga su abrigo en el perchero y apoya su mochila a los pies del sillón antes de arrodillarse cuidadosamente a la altura del pecho de Darren. Le acaricia delicadamente los rulos imposibles que se le forman en la nuca y Darren hace un ruido ahogado que Chris interpreta como de satisfacción, pero que es completamente insípido al lado del habitual ronroneo que logra arrancarle con esa particular caricia.

- Dare, ¿qué pasa?- Y la voz le sale suave y tímida, un poco porque desde que Darren puso un pie en ese apartamento que no recuerda qué es el silencio, un poco porque es una situación nueva, y _demonios si no lo espanta_.

- Estoy cansado.- Murmura Darren, con los ojos cerrados, pero aflojando un poco de tensión frente al contacto de la mano de Chris.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Nueva York y cancele el viaje?- Pregunta Chris, porque _estoy cansado_ en idioma Darren quiere decir _me siento como si me hubiese pasado un tren por encima, por favor, sé amable conmigo hasta que vuelva a ser yo_.

- Tengo que filmar mañana, Chris.

Chris se muerde el labio inferior, porque él sabe muy bien de los calendarios insanos de filmación de una película y de lo mal que le hubiese caído a él como director si uno de sus actores le hubiese alterado el cronograma de un día para el otro, pero Darren es Darren, y especialmente es _su_ Darren, y su lugar no es preocuparse porque Darren ponga para arriba los planes de filmación de un set entero: su lugar es que Darren esté bien, y este feliz, y que se _joda_ la producción de _Imogene_.

- Lo sé.- Responde finalmente, porque Darren es un hombre de compromiso, y no va a ser él quien comience a cambiar eso.- Voy a pedir comida china, ¿está bien?- Darren se encoge de hombros, pero se ve más bien como un gesto un tanto ridículo mientras sigue acostado.- ¿Lo de siempre?- Darren asiente con la cabeza, y Chris no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa porque está golpeándose la frente contra el apoyabrazos al hacerlo.- Darren, ya sabes que solo te quiero por como luces, pero no necesito que pierdas aún más neuronas, ¿si?- Le acaricia una mejilla antes de ponerse de pie.- Ve a la cama y podremos acurrucarnos un rato hasta que venga la comida, ¿suena bien?

El gemido que sale de la boca de Darren debería ser _ilegal_, pero Chris sonríe como un demente, porque _ese_ es su Darren. 

* * *

><p>- ¿Vas a contarme que te sucede?- Pregunta Chris mientras se desabrocha la camisa.<p>

- ¿Realmente pretendes que te responda mientras estás cambiándote delante de mí?

- Ahap.

- No me conoces para nada.

- Creo que el problema es que te conozco demasiado.- Apunta Chris, pasándose por la cabeza la vieja y demasiado usada remera de la universidad de Darren. Se quita los jeans y -no suele ser su costumbre pero, _oh, qué demonios_, es su última noche con Darren y además Darren está _triste_, así que puede permitirse algunas pequeñas licencias- se mete en la cama en bóxers, atrayendo a Darren contra su pecho y besándole ligeramente el hombro derecho.- Suelta la lengua, Criss.

- No tienes que decirlo dos veces.

Chris chasquea la lengua, pero esa clase de respuesta solo puede significar que Darren está considerablemente _mejor_, y no puede menos que sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Si eres bueno y me cuentas qué te pasa, quién sabe, quizás sea tu noche de suerte.

- Siempre es mi noche de suerte cuando estoy contigo.

- Si no fueses Darren Criss, creería que esa es una señal de que estás en un compromiso psicológico serio, pero resulta que _eres_ Darren Criss.

Darren no responde inmediatamente, sino que en cambio traza con los dedos figuras sin sentido sobre el pecho de Chris.

- No puedo creer que no vaya a verte haciendo _I'm the greatest star_.- Murmura finalmente.

Chris lo estrella más contra su pecho y oculta la nariz en su cabello.

- ¿Es solo por eso que estás así, Dare? No puedes estar así por _Glee_, Dare. Lo tienes prohibido. Lo voy a poner en las reglas de convivencia de la casa o algo así.

- No tenemos reglas de convivencia, Chris.

- Las tendremos.

Se vuelve a hacer un pequeño silencio, y Chris espera con paciencia, aunque de paciente tenga poco, porque sabe que es el tiempo que Darren necesita para poder explayarse un poco más.

- No estoy así por _Glee_. Estoy así por Kurt. Y por ti.

- Kurt y yo estamos bien, Darren.

- Oh, muérdeme.

Chris se muerde la lengua para contener el _Con todo gusto_, no solo porque sería un comentario completamente _Darren_, sino porque sabe que si no le tira de la lengua ahora, no conseguirá que se lo diga nunca.

- ¿Es por la escena de _Something's coming_, Darren?

El moreno se separa un poco de su pecho y lo mira con ojos dolidos.

- ¿Soy tan evidente?

- Llevas el corazón en la mano, Dare, pero quiero creer que es porque yo te conozco. Fue una interpretación fantástica, y tu Blaine del final de la canción…

- No me importa Blaine.- Chris arquea una ceja, porque _sí, claro_.- Bueno, sí, siempre me importa Blaine, pero en este momento me está haciendo tanto mal el dolor de Kurt que no tengo espacio para procesar el dolor de Blaine. Ni siquiera pude _verte_ mientras lo filmabas, pero puedo _imaginármelo_. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlo, Chris?

- Lo soporto porque tengo que soportarlo, Dare.- Murmura Chris quedo, pero se explaya cuando Darren comienza a negar con la cabeza.- No, escúchame, lo digo en serio. Kurt es un personaje que se quiebra y se vuelve a armar, solo para volver a quebrarse en pedacitos más pequeños cada vez. _Wheels_,_ Home, Laryngitis, Grilled Cheesus, Never been kissed_, ¡_Prom Queen_, por dios!- Enumera con los dedos.- Y eso es solo por nombrar los quiebres más significativos, no el dolor del día a día. Amo a Kurt, Dare. Quizás no del mismo modo en el que tu amas a Blaine, pero porque no podríamos amar a nada del mismo modo. Pero realmente _amo_ a Kurt, y me duele su dolor. Pero no puedo dejar que me afecte en el día a día. No puedo permitir que el dolor de Kurt me ciegue y me impida seguir adelante, porque implicaría volverme disfuncional, Darren. Así que tengo que hacer de tripas corazón, y dejar todo ese dolor y toda esa angustia cuando soy Kurt, porque si Chris no interfiere en lo que es Kurt, Kurt no puede interferir en lo que es Chris.

- Pero Chris interfiere con lo que es Kurt, y eso es precisamente lo que lo enriquece y lo hace único.

- Yo _sé _donde están los límites, Darren. Si Ryan se empeña en ponerlos confusos, es su problema, pero _yo_ sé donde están _mis_ límites, y con eso me alcanza.

- Kurt es parte del problema, sí, pero lo que más me duele de todo esto eres tú, Chris.- Confiesa Darren con la voz bajita y suave.

- No puedo negarte que es duro a veces, porque es cómo revivir algunos de los momentos de mi vida que menos quiero revivir. Pero, una vez más, es Kurt y no soy yo. La diferencia es _ínfima_, pero a la vez es _abismal_, y eso es lo que importa. La manera en la que Kurt lidia con los problemas y con el dolor es distinta a la manera en la que lidiaba yo, Dare. La manera en la que Kurt se enfrenta a los problemas es distinta a la mía, porque Kurt tiene más carácter, pero yo tengo más temple. Además, yo juego con ventaja, Darren, porque yo sé dos cosas que Kurt no sabe. Yo sé que Kurt no es más que una imagen y un reflejo, pero Kurt en realidad le está haciendo compañía a cientos de chicos que no solo tienen problemas con su sexualidad, Darren. ¿Cuántas veces se ha tratado en la televisión el problema de un adolescente afeminado que no puede conseguir nunca lo que quiere, porque es hombre para hacer cosas de mujer y demasiado afeminado para hacer cosas de hombre? Kurt sufre y lo lleva muy mal, y quizás no muestre el futuro más brillante, al menos no todavía, pero es una fuerza de la naturaleza, y quererlo es tan _fácil_, y hace que esos cientos de chicos y chicas no se sientan tan solos, Darren. Porque ahí afuera, aunque más no sea que en la tele, hay alguien como ellos. Y eso es algo que me _fascina_ de hacer a Kurt, y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, porque Kurt también demuestra que hay salidas, que cuando te parece que has tocado fondo, lo único que te queda es empezar a subir.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- Dijiste que había dos cosas que tú sabías y Kurt no.

Chris sonríe, y lo besa suave en los labios, y le limpia las lágrimas silenciosas que caen de sus ojos.

- Yo sé que se pone mucho mejor, Dare. Que no es algo que solo ves en anuncios en la calle o en videos que cuando has tocado fondo no te parecen nada más que luces demasiado brillantes. Yo sé que se pone mucho, _mucho _mejor.- Y lo besa de nuevo, un beso dulce pero firme, porque sabe que Darren es un alma sensible que siente demasiado y a la que todo le llega, y que las heridas que se han abierto hoy tardarán en sanar, y que durante meses Darren estará receloso antes de cada escena intensa, antes de cada noche que deban pasar separados, antes de cualquier evento que pueda quebrarlo un poco. Lo besa dulce pero firme, porque necesita que Darren entienda que aprecia la dedicación y el amor, pero se puede ocupar de si mismo. Lo besa dulce pero firme, porque necesita que Darren entienda que para él, _realmente_ las cosas se pusieron mucho, mucho mejor.

Darren responde al beso con un poquito de entusiasmo de más, y Chris sabe que esa es su manera de decirle _aquí me tienes y aquí siempre me tendrás_, pero también es su manera de_ ser_ Darren, y eso es básicamente lo que hace que todo sea tanto mejor.

Chris ha perdido la remera de la universidad de Michigan cuando suena el timbre y Darren gruñe y trata de evitar que se levante, pero Chris se ríe y se desenreda del abrazo mortal de pulpo y trata de ganar algo de compostura.

- Creí que habías dicho que hoy era mi noche de suerte.- Le hace puchero Darren.

- Y lo es. Tendrás comida chica, ¿qué más puedes pedir?- Y la risa cristalina de Chris llena el apartamento, y _sí, demonios, las cosas se ponen tanto, tanto mejor_.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>**

**Estrella**


End file.
